Porque ahí estás tú
by Sasukarin's tomato
Summary: Es el último año de preparatoria para Sasuke y Karin donde se enfrentarán a nuevos compañeros y nuevas experiencias con unos sentimientos que habían permanecido escondidos hasta ahora... quizás la promesa de ser los mejores amigos para siempre no había sido una muy buena idea.
PORQUE ESTÁS TÚ

* * *

Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Me pregunto ¿por qué estoy aquí?**

 **¿y por qué estoy contigo?**

 **Por siempre**

 **Por siempre quiero estar aquí**

"¿Qué haces aquí zanahoria?"

Los niños podían ser tan crueles…

"Miren sus coletas" un pequeño de 7 años jalaba el cabello de la niña, otros tantos la rodeaban; parecía no poder escapar de sus bromas pesadas

"¡Quítale los lentes!"

"miren, está llorando" jaló otro de sus mechones rojizos "las zanahorias no lloran, tonta"

¿Por qué eran así? Se sentía tan indefensa, tan sola

"Tú" se escuchó una voz "el de la cabeza de huevo, devuelve sus lentes"

La pequeña pelirroja apartó las manos de sus ojos y vio a otro niño, uno de pelo negro, llevaba sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones

"¿Y si no quiero?"

"Entonces tendré que obligarte" el chico misterioso parecía hablar en serio, se acercó un poco más y el líder de sus atormentadores no dudó en irse.

"Ponte de pie, ya se fueron" dijo con un tono de voz más suave

"G-gracias"

Él asintió

"Mi nombre es Karin"

"Karin ¿uh?" en serio tenía unos ojos muy bonitos "¿Qué haces sola?"

"Estaba buscando a mi perrito, no puedo encontrarlo" Karin vio en todas direcciones "tengo que volver antes de que se haga de noche" dijo nuevamente

"Te ayudaré"

La cara de la niña se iluminó

"¿cómo se llama?"

"Uh, Maru"

El par de niños comenzaron a buscar, gritaban su nombre.

El pelinegro se acercó a una casa de juegos algo vieja "¿Es él?" la chica se acercó a toda prisa

"¡Maru!"

"¡Guau, guau!" el cachorro lamia una y otra vez su mejilla

"Gracias" repitió

"Hmpt"

El niño comenzó a alejarse

"¡Oye tú!" gritó la pelirroja "¡No me has dicho tu nombre!"

Él dio media vuelta "Sasuke" dijo con una sonrisa en la cara "te veo después, Karin"

La pared de su cuarto fue golpeada tres veces.

"Ya voy"

Era el primer día de la preparatoria, Karin no sabía que esperar, pero seguramente todos sus conocidos estarían ahí. Su teléfono timbró, un mensaje de texto:

 _ **Si no estás lista no te esperaré**_

 _ **-Sasuke**_ _ **:p**_

 _ **-Ya estoy a punto de salir, tú te quedarás**_

 _ **-Karin**_

Mentira, tenía quedarse prisa, tomó el uniforme, sus lentes y apenas pudo terminar la mitad de su desayuno.

"Me voy"

Abrió la puerta y su amigo salía justo de la otra al lado

"Te dije que estaba lista"

El azabache enarcó una ceja y comenzó a caminar

"¿Cómo crees que sea el último año?" lo tomó del brazo "Tienes que hablar más Sasuke, siempre has sido tan reservado"

En realidad no le molestaba, desde pequeños ella siempre era la que comenzaba las conversaciones y a decir verdad él casi nunca tenía algo para decir, tampoco era necesario, parecía que se conocían tan bien que podían comunicarse con solo sus miradas

"A ti tampoco te gusta hablar con muchas personas"

"No, pero al menos puedo conversar con los que conozco"

El azabache mantenía la mirada al frente, ahora que lo pensaba no era muy a menudo que mantuvieran sus miradas fijas tanto tiempo en la del otro y cuando esto ocurría, una pequeña ráfaga de escalofríos recorría el cuerpo de la chica.

"Probablemente ni siquiera nos coloquen en el mismo grupo de todos modos" él la observó de reojo "¿estarás bien sin mí?" la escuchó decir, podía ver la sonrisa detrás de esas palabras y eso provocaba que la comisura de sus labios se levantaran ligeramente.

"Claro que sí" respondió

"oye" su amiga le dio un pequeño codazo "si me necesitas puedes enviarme un mensaje"

Entraron a la escuela, había muchos rostros desconocidos y otros tantos que podía recordar del año pasado.

A medida que caminaban podía escuchar los ya tan familiares susurros

 _Mira ese chico, es tan guapo, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha_ y entonces muchos suspiros

"Veré en la pizarra" ella asintió

De verdad esperaba que fueran asignados al mismo grupo, no tenía miedo de estar con otras personas, pero sí temía a algo y era alejarse de Sasuke, después de todo habían sido amigos desde que tenían memoria, dejó escapar un suspiro cuando lo vio de regreso

"¿Y?"

Los ojos rojizos se hicieron grades, a la expectativa

"Estamos en el mismo grupo"

Karin trato de suprimir una sonrisa, así que dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado "vamos al salón" Sasuke dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza.

* * *

Hola a todas!

Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia :D

La idea es centrarse en una amistad donde bueno tal vez existan ciertos sentimientos contra los que no puedes luchar y el proceso por el cual pasas cuando te das cuenta que probablemente te estés enamorando de tu mejor amig u.u ¿muy raro que pase no?

Créditos al o a la creadora de la imagen que es tan adorable.


End file.
